


Бес в ребро

by Du_Rock



Series: Middle age [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dinner, Happy Ending, Light Bondage, M/M, Parlay, Parting, Public Sex, Table Sex, magic scorpions, to win
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Du_Rock/pseuds/Du_Rock
Summary: Персиваль отбросил первые непристойные: «договорились», «жду с нетерпением» и неприличное «условия только насчет еды или сервировка на тебе?», и ограничился скупым «да», с горечью понимая, что второй ужин не состоится.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Series: Middle age [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699789
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

День, когда импульсивный минет отметил начало бурного романа с британским магозоологом, Персиваль Грейвз помнил отлично. Последующие — несколько хуже. Жизнь за пределами Вулворт-билдинг внезапно переполнилась нестандартными позами и совершенно неприличными воспоминаниями.

Скорость, с которой роман набирал обороты, втайне восхищала Персиваля и позволяла гордится собой — в сорок с гаком он уже не рассчитывал на бурные чувства, а тут фейерверк эмоций захватил его целиком. Впрочем, тревожные сигналы из внешнего мира он все-таки улавливал. Например, настороженный взгляд в спину от швейцара, когда впервые явился в МАКУСА не за час до начала рабочего дня, а без пятнадцати девять (попытка принять душ совместно ради экономии времени); улыбка на лице чужака в зеркале лифта, которая удивила Персиваля настолько, что он несколько мгновений пялился в зеркало, пытаясь понять, кто посмел ехать с ним в одной кабине. Кроме того, на его счету было невероятное разрешение для Голдштейн-старшей уйти в пятницу после шести ради неких «семейных дел», не доводя отчет до идеального состояния. А также то, что он оказался дома без двадцати минут девять, а не после полуночи в день, когда пропахший джунглями Ньют вернулся в Нью-Йорк. Из Гватемалы Ньют притащил не только странного зверя, но и свиток из майянских пирамид. Попытки скопировать некоторые позы оттуда заняли все свободное время до утра понедельника.

Персиваль подтянулся, помолодел, взгляд стал веселым и живым, словно он только что вышел из Ильверморни, а не пережил из-за Гриндельвальда одну из самых позорных страниц карьеры. Он выглядел, даже на свой придирчивый взгляд, неприлично хорошо. В понедельник около трех часов дня его наконец настигла расплата. 

Проводив голодным взглядом одного из авроров, Персиваль вспомнил, что не ел почти сутки. Анализ ситуации подсказал, что аппетитный запах был ничем иным, как «ароматом» хот-дога. Тот факт, что Тине непременно влетит от Куини, не скрасил неприглядную истину. Если уж ему показался вкусным запах уличной еды — дело зашло чересчур далеко. Еще немного, и он станет приходить на работу небритым, потом начнет оставлять запутанные отчеты на понедельник, а то и похуже. Попросит Ньюта в обмен на исполнение того, неприличного желания, с шелком и серебряной уздой, спрятаться в кафедре и отсосать во время самого скучного события года — доклада о финансовых успехах департамента. С этим нужно было покончить немедленно.

Поскольку завершать приятный этап жизни было необходимо, но жаль, Персиваль решил допустить еще одну, единственную поблажку. Он позволит Ньюту продемонстрировать, насколько тот не вписывается в привычный уклад жизни Грейвза, рушит одну за другой границы дозволенного. Тогда страсть, влечение, желание быть вместе угаснут сами собой. Способ не самый логичный, но действенный, он быстро покажет, насколько неуместно продолжать тесное общение. Прощай, Ньют, с тобой было слишком хорошо!

Персиваль отправил записку, и, получив подтверждение, написал еще одну, стараясь не выбирать слова слишком тщательно. «Вечером не смогу быть дома, если хочешь, приходи в «Marseille», поужинаем вместе».

Ответ пришел через полчаса, за которые Грейвз успел дважды пожалеть; решить, что если Ньют откажется, он пригласит Серафину обсудить сметы на следующий год; передумать; и провести планерку с горячностью мага, который снова вспомнил, что его подмену никто не обнаружил. Растерявшие за две недели начальственного романа осторожность авроры оказались не готовы к возвращению прежнего Грейвза и вывалились из кабинета ошеломленно молчащей толпой.

Записка от Ньюта гласила: «Хорошо, но за тобой ужин на моих условиях».

Персиваль отбросил первые непристойные: «договорились», «жду с нетерпением» и неприличное «условия только насчет еды или сервировка на тебе?», и ограничился скупым «да», с горечью понимая, что второй ужин не состоится. Заперев дверь, он налил в бокал на 2 пальца виски и тщательно перебрал воспоминания, начиная с того самого первого раза в кабинете. Стоило попрощаться как следует.

Еда не была фетишем Грейвза, но приличия, рамки, благопристойность при появлении на публике — определенно да. Дома можно ходить нагими, творить с друг другом все, что угодно, но в глазах посторонних необходимо выглядеть безупречно. С таким магом, как Ньют, рассчитывать на это не приходилось.

Лист бумаги и перо на пустой поверхности стола требовали подвести итог недолгого романа. Грейвз, подозвав их взглядом, расчертил лист пополам. В одну сторону плюсы — в другую минусы. За две недели он занимался сексом, пожалуй, больше, чем за последние несколько лет жизни. Это плюс. Ни разу не навестил свои любимые места в городе — минус. Засыпал и просыпался без кошмаров, когда спал, конечно же (недосып снова стал его добрым другом) — в две колонки сразу. Несколько идей, что пришли Персивалю, когда тот был в отличном настроении, помогут повысить эффективность работы — плюс. Повседневные дела и встречи заброшены, привычный ход жизни пошел прахом — минус.

Сейчас еще можно попробовать вернуть все обратно, но через пару недель будет поздно. Акции траста гоблинов давно следует сбыть с рук, проконсультироваться у Дерека по индексам МАКУСА, показаться колдомедику по поводу тех ран, нанесенных Гриндельвальдом, да и встречу попечителей приюта для не-магорожденных нельзя откладывать вечно. При всем этом пустота, которая окружила Персиваля перед инцидентом с минетом, отступила, и так счастлив он не был, пожалуй, со времен первого назначения в аврорат.

Взглянув на столбцы, Грейвз сжег лист безмолвным заклинанием. Стало отвратительно ясно, что все минусы организованы самим Персивалем. Отказаться от похода в ресторан невозможно, но переиграть условия не поздно никогда. Допустим, если... когда Ньют проиграет, то выполнит его желание. А Персиваль, если вдруг Ньют прибудет в ресторан при полном параде и не опозорится ни одним движением — выполнит любое его желание. Главное — не расставаться. Раньше он слепо судил магов по внешнему виду, но возможно, не стоит быть столь категоричным?

Записка отправилась в путь, и оставшиеся полтора часа Грейвз провел, погрузившись в бумажную работу.

Великолепный не-мажеский ресторан был нейтральной территорией. Благодаря опеке руководства МАКУСА здесь можно было проводить встречи на любом уровне. Даже избалованные гости из французского Министерства магии находили местную кухню привлекательной. Была в этом изрядная доля кокетства — руководил рестораном шеф Эскофье, которого удалось сманить из Парижа еще деду Персиваля. Категорическим условием переезда молодого гения было разрешение вести дела так, как он привык на родине, то есть выбирая талантливых подмастерьев из любого сословия, магов или не-магов. Сжав зубы, в МАКУСА в виде исключения дали разрешение на это безобразие, не без нажима со стороны Двенадцати семейств, но взамен потребовали соблюдения особого режима тайны: обеты молчания на каждого нового работника ресторана накладывал один из семейства Грейвзов, лично.

В свою очередь это стало приятным поводом дегустировать новые блюда меню, словом, сотрудничество Грейвзов и Эскофье превратилось в традицию, и пренебрегать ею больше двух недель подряд было предосудительно.

Когда Персиваль вернулся из святая святых ресторана — кухни, было без 5 минут восемь. Через две минуты официант проводил к столику Скамандера. «Может, когда хочет», — отметило подлое подсознание. Внешний вид обычно небрежного магозоолога, на чьем пальто и рубашке чаще всего оставались отметины от борьбы с действительностью, был безупречен. Если у Грейвза и мелькнуло подозрение, что без помощи Куини не обошлось, то оно исчезло через минуту. Найти в Нью-Йорке смокинг и подогнать по размеру за пару часов еще можно было. Научить его носить и вести себя непринужденно в официальном костюме — нет.

Грейвз на секунду почувствовал себя подлецом, пока приветствовал Ньюта, но все равно сказал, как собирался:

— Прости, но я уже сделал заказ. Здесь великолепный шеф-повар, и упускать новинки — преступление.

— Хорошо, — спокойно согласился Ньют и продолжал с улыбкой болтать о мире животных все время, пока официант расставлял и приносил новые и новые приборы, раскладывал щипцы, тасовал тонкие крючки, колдовал с кувертом.

Грейвз, сквозь смутное облако вины, жадно наблюдал за Ньютом, ожидая увидеть удивление, растерянность или хотя бы намек на смущение, но не смог заметить ничего странного. Восхищение выдержкой Ньюта росло. Допустим, магозоолог поразительно владеет собой. Но контролировать ситуацию — совсем иное дело. Как только официант подаст основное блюдо, идеальный образ, который уже успело нарисовать подсознание Песиваля, рухнет, и тысячи осколков надежды разлетятся вдребезги.

Около столика возник официант, и, обращаясь к Грейвзу, произнес:

— Попробуете вино, сэр?

— Я хотел бы, чтобы его оценил мой друг, — приступ вины в Персивале боролся с азартом и позорно проиграл.

Официант покорно перевел взгляд, Ньют кивнул, и спустя краткий миг вино с легким стоном соприкоснулось с хрусталем бокала.

Персиваль впитывал сцену со страстью заядлого игрока.

Ньют, улыбнувшись качнул бокал, раскрутил, не отрывая от поверхности стола, оценил аромат, цвет, сахар, попробовал, покатал на языке, отведал, вдохнул, чтобы понять послевкусие... Каждое его действие ложилось золотым галеоном на весы, и надежда, о которой Персиваль не чаял и мечтать, возвращалась семимильными шагами. Одновременно и весьма приземленно совсем другое чувство заставляло брюки ощутимо топорщится.

— Вы получаете лобстеров с Барбадоса или из Калифорнийского залива?

— Из Чили, сэр, — ответил официант Ньюту.

— Превосходный выбор, — Ньют поднял бокал, салютуя Грейвзу.

Артподготовка была проиграна вчистую. Шансов на то, что Скамандер не знает, как обращаться с лобстером, не осталось. Персиваль мог лишь с восторгом следить за отточенными движениями Ньюта, который ювелирно колдовал над панцирем, и вяло ковыряться в своем, мечтая о моменте, когда он, а не лобстер, наконец, станет центром внимания.

То, как уверенно Ньют взял щипцы, как сделал первый надлом, как аккуратно подцепил вилкой светлое мясо, поднес к губам, каждое движение рождало волну вожделения. ... Вина заставляла смотреть и запоминать: его провал обернулся триумфом Ньюта. Но эта победа приносила бонусы и Персивалю.

— Ты почти не ешь — хорошо себя чувствуешь? — Ньют понизил голос и произнес слова таким шепотом, что Персиваля пробрала дрожь.

— Да, спасибо, все в порядке...

— Позволь не поверить.

— Ну, хорошо. Я чувствую вину, — Грейвз отложил приборы в сторону.

— За что?

— Я пригласил тебя сюда...

— Прекрасный ресторан с отличной кухней.

— Спасибо. Но дело в том...

— Что?

— Я не думал, что ты так хорошо... справишься со всем этим. Сознайся, кто тебе помог? Куини? — Персиваль приподнял бокал, отдавая должное Ньюту, который с поразительной быстротой, не отдавая себе отчета, заводил друзей.

— Куини сказала, что для тебя это важно, — кивнул Ньют.

Грейвз ощутил, как волна тепла проходит сквозь него, с головы до пят окуная в жар. «Для тебя это важно». Он ставил ловушку, чтобы как можно проще для себя расстаться, а Ньют принял во внимание то, что для него, Персиваля, есть важные вещи, и, привел себя в соответствие с ними. Не потому, что хотел протолкнуть через МАКУСА нужный закон или посодействовать знакомому заводчику. Просто потому что Грейвз был для него важен. Не как должность, как человек.

— Прости, обычно мне это не интересно, — Ньют откинулся на спинку стула и поднял бокал. — За исключением случаев, когда такая встреча — отличный повод для игры.

— Игры? — Персиваль переспросил и одновременно ощутил, что его ноги под столом коснулись. Касание было легким, и если бы Ньют не улыбался сквозь стекло, Персиваль решил бы, что кого-то из питомцев Скамандера нелегально протащили в ресторан, и прямо сейчас тот удрал.

— Конечно.

Вдоль правой икры Грейвза легко провели, поднимаясь к колену. Касание было чуть сильнее, чем первое, но все еще легкое, скользящее, словно шелк по сукну...

Грейвз со всей отчетливостью осознал, что под столом Скамандер снял туфли и гладит его... Ногой в, мать его, шелковом чулке. Своей длинной, о да, Персиваль прекрасно помнил, какие длинные и стройные ноги у Ньюта, и насколько это не всегда удобно в некоторых позах, и наоборот... и как просто он дотянется до паха, чтобы понять, насколько Персиваль позорно возбужден. И правда, пальцы ступни погладили колено и двинулись дальше, по внутренней стороне бедра.

— Я не против игр... — Ньют отпил, наконец, вино и провел кончиком языка по нижней губе.

Нога Скамандера под столом толкнула в сторону, предлагая развести колени шире, и Персиваль поддался искушению. Длинная скатерть, спадала до самого пола. Увидеть со стороны, что происходит под столом, было невозможно. С легким нажимом шелк скользил по бедру, все сильнее натягивалась ткань в паху, и Персиваль надеялся, что выдержки хватит, чтобы не покраснеть и не выдать себя.

Единственное, что Грейвз предпринял — проверил заглушающие чары, которые накладывали официанты на столики для магов. В шаге от гостей разговор превращался в бессмысленный набор слов, что позволяло проводить и деловые встречи самого разного уровня, и дружеские посиделки.

— Особенно когда в них играют вдвоем, — Скамандер поставил бокал и внимательно следил за выражением лица Персиваля. Пальцы ступни добрались наконец до внушительной выпуклости в паху и тщательно проверяли, насколько хороша выдержка Персиваля. Поглаживая, очерчивая, равномерно касаясь по всей длине, входя в ритм, приглаживая сильнее то с одной стороны, то с другой...

— Желаете кофе, господа? — официант возник бесшумно, и на кивок Грейвза на столике возникли остро пахнущие чашки с напитком и десерты, которые не стоило бы игнорировать. Но внимание было сосредоточено не на том.

Персиваль почти выровнял дыхание и решил, что сможет справиться с чашечкой кофе. Рука не дрожала, ни когда он коснулся фарфора, ни когда поднял тонкий сосуд в воздух. В этот момент Персиваль почувствовал, что член поглаживают все быстрее, и, как бы он не старался, избежать финала не выйдет. Оставалось сдаться красиво.

Он поднес чашку ко рту, сделал глоток... Острый, резкий вкус прекрасного колумбийского кофе смешался с ярким удовольствием, переполняя, выплескиваясь... Вздох удовольствия был понятен всем поклонникам заведения, ведь кофе здесь варили отменный. Ньют спрятал улыбку, взяв, наконец, свою чашку.

Официант возник рядом, как всегда, бесшумно.

— Может быть, сливок? — спросил он, обращаясь к Скамандеру.

— Спасибо, у меня есть все, что нужно.

Ответ был настолько довольным, что Персиваль, наконец, пролил кофе.


	2. Chapter 2

Дома, снова и снова вбивая Ньюта в постель, Персиваль пытался вызнать, каким будет желание, но тот мастерски уходил от ответа. Лишь под утро, когда оба порядком утомились и нежились в объятиях, Ньют сказал, что нет смысла говорить о желаниях сейчас, когда до второго ужина еще далеко.

— Когда? — перешел к делу Персиваль.

— Не могу пока сказать, — Ньют поудобнее устроился, прижимаясь спиной и умащивая ладную задницу к паху Грейвза. — Мне нужно кое-куда съездить...

— Надолго?

— Не уверен.

Перспектива разлуки оказалась неприятной настолько, что Персиваль подавил эту мысль, похоронил в объятиях и новой порции секса, но и утром первым, о чем он подумал было: «Ньют уедет».

Если рассуждать здраво, даже когда взрослые самостоятельные люди состоят в прочных, официально узаконенных отношениях, они время от времени расстаются. Персиваль знал это, как никто другой. Железной рукой, если требовало дело, он отправлял авроров, чьи жены должны были рожать, на дальние аванпосты; ведьм — разбираться в самые опасные районы, даже если им приходилось оставлять дома мужей и детей. Разлучить молодоженов, едва вернувшихся из свадебного путешествия, он считал правильным, мерлиноугодным делом. Ведь если двое не пройдут испытание недолгой разлукой, то что это за пара?

Теперь же он поймал себя на эгоистичном желании не расставаться с Ньютом. Жажде находится постоянно рядом, знать, где Скамандер проводит каждый час, предугадывать его расписание поминутно, иметь возможность оказаться на пути там, где больше никого не будет. Чтобы — и он отдавал себе в этом полный отчет — сотворить еще что-нибудь возмутительно непотребное.

Разум отказывался спокойно смотреть, как Ньют собирает вещи и планирует отъезд. Бешенство подступало к горлу, когда кто-то из подчиненных упоминал заветное имя вместе со словами «после отъезда», даже если потом следовала фраза «нам всем будет не хватать». Ревность ножом вспарывала сердце, когда Ньют говорил с кем-то еще. Это было глупо, настолько глупо, что когда Грейвз, наперекор себе пожертвовав еще одним, предпоследним совместным вечером, отправился к своему давнему другу, тот, едва взглянув на круги под глазами лицо Грейвза, бросил непрошенный совет — «Женись». Персиваль ушел с порога, хлопнув дверью, как не поступал уже много лет. С последнего такого совета, который оказался невероятно ядовитым и унес у Грейвза три года жизни, пару знакомых, президентский пост и желание быть близким с людьми любого пола.

«Нам нужно поговорить», — услышал Персиваль в вечер перед отъездом и почувствовал себя жертвой василиска. Все знают, к чему ведет такое начало. Он вздохнул и уселся в кресло напротив Ньюта, проигнорировав похлопывание по дивану. И то, что Ньют мгновенно сменил место, присел на подлокотник кресла, обнимая Персиваля за шею, ситуацию не улучшило.

— Я бы не хотел, чтобы тебя так волновал мой отъезд.

— С чего ты взял?

— С того, что ты не ешь, не спишь и...

— Я сплю, именно с тобой, если ты вдруг не заметил.

— Тш... — Ньют ласково погладил Персиваля по плечу, разминая скованную мышцу, ладонь скользнула под пиджак. Движения должны были успокоить, но вместо этого безумно возбуждали. Персиваль застонал, и вот уже обе руки Ньюта оказались заняты массажем, гладили усталые плечи, освобождали от пиджака, массируя шею, переходя легкими движениями на седой коротко стриженный затылок. В какой-то момент Грейвз понял, что напряжение и правда отступило. Осталось желание завалить Скамандера, войти в него и устроить скачки до утра. Он вздохнул.

— Если бы я не знал, то подумал бы, что у тебя в роду были вейлы.

— Не было, — теплое дыхание у самого уха подняло температуру в комнате еще на пару градусов.

— Или что ты пользуешься феромонами и запрещенными зельями.

— Ты же знаешь, что нет, — касание губ к шее пробрало до дрожи.

— Я проверял, — в отчаянии сдался Персиваль и положил руку на колено Ньюта, зная, что остановиться уже не сможет.

— На меня ты действуешь так же, — мурлыкнул ему на ухо Ньют, одновременно коснувшись обоих скорпионов на воротнике белоснежной рубашки. Зачарованные зажимы ожили, качнули хвостами и отползли на правую сторону рубашки, цепляясь коготками за тонкие нити полотна. Галстук развязался сам собой, пока под пальцами Ньюта пуговицы, одна за другой, выскальзывали из петель.

— Во время проверок? — попытался добавить деловую интонацию в охрипший голос Персиваль.

Ньют хмыкнул.

— Если ты хочешь провести личный досмотр, то советую потерпеть до моего возвращения. Игра будет как нельзя к месту и, думаю, весьма горяча.

— Мерлин, — простонал Персиваль, — Ты меня с ума сведешь.

— Конечно нет, — Ньют рассмеялся и замолк, охнул, когда его заклинанием подняло с кресла, и подвесило в воздухе. Пуговицы на жилетке и штанах начали расстегиваться сами.

— Хорошо, значит, ты делаешь это не нарочно. Сделаем вид, что я верю, — Персиваль с холодным интересом рассматривал, как заклинание стягивает штаны с длинных ног, и подвигался в кресле, чтобы хоть немного ослабить натяжение ткани в паху. Впрочем, это была лишь временная мера, скоро все равно придется расстегнуть брюки.

Ботинки, носки, жилетка, штаны, рубашка и белье — предметы одежды один за другим складывались и устраивались в аккуратную стопку на журнальном столике. Ботинки, разумеется, ушли под стол. Когда Ньют раздевался сам, одежду можно было обнаружить где угодно. Не то, чтобы это раздражало... Но сегодня хотелось внести в процесс хоть каплю порядка.

Рубашка, сползая с худых рук, запуталась, и слегка изменившееся выражение лица Ньюта навело на отличную мысль. Шелковый галстук змеей скользнул к Скамандеру, подпрыгнул в воздух и обвил запястья, сводя руки за спиной, сплетаясь хитрым узлом.

— Вот как, — отметил Ньют, склонив голову набок, но было слышно, что у него сбилось дыхание. Персиваль довольно улыбнулся. Немного порядка и контроля никогда не помешают.

Серебряные скорпионы, повинуясь жесту, перебрались на ладонь Персиваля и с нее перелетели по воздуху, чтобы вскарабкаться по светлой коже к соскам и сжать их. Ньют с шипением втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Звук был прекрасен. Скорпиончики крутанулись вокруг оси, Ньют застонал... Персиваль наконец расстегнул ширинку и с предвкушением следил, как, послушное заклинаниям, приближается к нему Ньют и медленно, очень медленно опускается на твердый, как камень член.

Некоторое время Персиваль слышал только частое дыхание и сосредоточенно медленно дышал сам, пытаясь растянуть удовольствие. Но когда вдруг раздалось:

— Это издевательство над британским подданным, — едва не кончил.

— Будешь жаловаться в Министерство Магии? — поинтересовался он через пару мгновений.

Ньют поерзал, пытаясь обрести дополнительную опору, но тут же лишился возможности двигать руками. Грейвз закинул их себе на шею и очень легко, едва касаясь кожи кончиками пальцев, провел по внутренней стороне веснушчатых рук, переходя на бока, к ногам, бедрам и, наконец, взялся ладонями под ягодицы, подтягивая любовника ближе, чтобы войти еще на пару сантиметров, и услышать стон вместе с выдохнутым «Непременно».

— На жестокое обращение?

— На жестокую недоеб... неудовлетворенность.

— Свежая мысль! — фыркнул Персиваль в плечо, усыпанное веснушками, и прикусил его, переходя все ближе к шее, усиливая нажим, пока Ньют не выстонал: «Пожалуйста».

— От угроз к просьбам... как быстро ты сдаешься.

Судя по расфокусированному взгляду Ньюта, по тому, как жарко припали к губам губы, продолжения препирательств в ближайшие полчаса не ожидалось. И Мерлин с ними.

Персиваль взялся за хвосты вцепившихся в розовые соски скорпионов, повернул их и почувствовал, как восхитительно туго сжимается вокруг него Ньют, изгибаясь и вздыхая: «Еще».

Устоять было невозможно. Под новые стоны и просьбы Персиваль медленно провалился в маяту неторопливых движений, горячих поцелуев, сладких просьб к неумолимо накатывающей волне, которая с шумом экспресса, на сумасшедшей скорости, обрушилась на них и выбросила на берег, в ту же комнату, на то же кресло, совершенно мокрыми и измотанными, задыхающимися и счастливыми.

Две недели пролетели незаметно. Сперва Грейвз думал, что они покажутся месяцами, но круговорот дел захватил, завертел, и чтобы вынырнуть на поверхность в конце недели, пришлось совершить усилие. Однако в пятницу Ньют не вернулся.

Персиваль, все еще в хорошем настроении, совершил набег на французский ресторан, с чувством отоспался и был порядком удивлен, не обнаружив Ньюта в спальне, а чемодана в гостиной утром, вернее, уже днем в субботу. В воскресенье Грейвз был встревожен. Светские и благотворительные дела, которые нужно было наверстать за две недели, закончились. Жизнь входила в привычную колею. Он побывал везде, где должен был побывать, принес извинения, где было необходимо, и успел со всеми благотворительными хлопотами даже не в последний момент.

Ко вторнику стало ясно, что Скамандер не вернется. Во всяком случае к отношениям, которые еще можно было бы восстановить. Пока незнакомая Персивалю часть мозга отчаянно цеплялась за «две, может быть, три недели», слова, очевидно, приснившиеся Грейвзу на рассвете в день расставания, логическая часть, привыкшая к железной самодисциплине, последовательно приводила жизнь в порядок.

С кухни исчезла кружка для чая со смешным единорогом, второй комплект тарелок перекочевал обратно в сервиз; со стены в ванной как угробом слизнуло дополнительную вешалку для полотенец, а кресло в гостиной перед камином осталось без пары. Единственное, на что у Персиваля пока не поднялась рука — на вторую подушку в постели. В конце концов он малодушно решил, что в жизни должно быть больше комфорта, так что пусть пока остается, закрыв глаза на то, что по утрам просыпается, сжимая ее в объятиях. К субботе и подушка должна была исчезнуть.

В пятницу утром совершенно спокойный Грейвз, в третий раз проходя по круговой площадке, что опоясывала Вулворт-билдинг изнутри на высоте восьмого этажа, краем глаза заметил среди кожаных плащей авроров и серых пиджаков поднимавшихся по лестнице центрального холла сотрудников человека в синем пальто.

Шаг замедлился сам собой. В толпе последовательно мелькнули рыжеватая, давно не стриженная челка, затем порядком побитый жизнью чемодан. В самом центре площадки, в охвате гигантских крыльев гром-птицы, Ньют остановился и поднял голову — еще немного, и они встретились бы глазами. Грейвз отпрянул и скрылся в коридоре финансового сектора. Не самый любимый им угол МАКУСА, но давно пора было навестить бухгалтерию и прояснить несколько вопросов.

К концу обеденного перерыва, замучив половину финотдела и потеряв несколько месяцев жизни, Персиваль перешел в отдел управления кадрами и решил еще с дюжину неотложных вопросов, которые ускользали от его внимания в последние полтора-два года. К пяти часам Грейвз дошел до этажа Пиквери и провел с Серафиной полтора часа, обсуждая за кофе срочные и важные, важные, но не срочные, срочные и не важные дела. Он готов был перейти к несрочным и неважным, когда Серафина выставила его, заявив, что отправляется на девичник, а Грейвз, если ему совсем нечего делать, может проверить отчеты архивного отдела, которые ей сбросили совсем недавно, месяца три назад, а руки не доходят.

Пришлось вернуться к себе. Можно было не беспокоиться, Ньют давно ушел. Никто не станет терять целый день на ожидание. А дома... Простые намеки доходят быстрее всего. На душе сделалось совсем погано, но осознание правильности уравновесило и тупую боль в сердце, и серую пустоту вокруг. Так будет лучше для всех.

В приемной было тихо. Так тихо, что Грейвз было решил, что секретарь ушла, не дождавшись его распоряжения. Крайне недовольный этим, он шагнул за порог, увидел Марию на привычном месте, отметил непривычное выражение лица и обернулся. Угол с самым неудобным и жестким диваном из всех, что удалось раздобыть в стране, был оккупирован. Ни один посетитель не выдерживал на этом куске дерева, замшелой кожи и позолоченных гвоздей больше получаса, предпочитая убраться восвояси и зайти в другой, более удобный для всех момент. Скамандер, похоже, провел на нем весь день.

Судя по тому, что он так и не поднял головы, склонившись над записной книжкой, распахнутой на колене, с пером, вырванным из хвоста очередной неведомой учебникам птицы, и потертой чернильницей, парящей рядом, — ему было вполне удобно. Персиваль с трудом подавил улыбку. Писать Ньюту было удобно везде. Ему было сложно оторваться от дел и заставить себя сесть за книгу, но стоило лечь на страницу первой строчке, как слово цеплялось за слово, и истории про странных тварей, волшебные растения и других магических созданий, больших и малых, ложились на бумагу, манускрипт или бумажные салфетки в кафе одна за другой, без перебоя. Он заставал Ньюта в работе над книгой везде: на кухне и в спальне, в ванной и даже на пороге дома, где какой-то сердобольный не-маг, приняв увлеченного писаниной Ньюта за бездомного, поставил рядом пакет с недопитым молоком и полбулки хлеба. Возможно, у ног Ньюта раньше оставляли и мелочь, но ее Грейвз уже не застал — мелкий мохнатый мошенник успевал ко всем более или менее ценным и блестящим предметам первым.

— К вам посетитель, — поднялась из-за стола Мария, голос ее звучал встревоженно. Еще бы, исчезновения на целый день были совсем нетипичны для начальника.

Грейвз кивнул, но мысли его были заняты мирной картиной. Ньют увлекся записками и не заметил возвращения хозяина территории, на которой устроился. Перо продолжало скользить по бумаге быстро, а сам Скамандер уткнулся в записи носом, дальше которого сейчас ничего не видел.

Мария истолковала ситуацию по своему, и вышла из-за стола, поясняя, почему нарушитель все еще находится в приемной, несмотря на ее старания:

— Я говорила, что вы заняты, и сегодня никого не принимаете, но бесполезно, — она развела руками, указывая одновременно на лукотруса, который выглядывал из листьев деревца, единственного живого украшения, которое Грейвз позволил помощнице держать в помещении, на видавший виды чемодан, который устроился посреди ковра, около дивана, на посетителя, который вел себя возмутительно. В какой-то момент Ньют устал бороться с неудобным диваном и, сняв ботинки, закинул длинные ноги на сидение. Компромисс, который Грейвз не мог не оценить: дома Скамандер устраивался в креслах и на диванах с ногами с первых же минут, даже не думая снять обувь.

Внутри сам собой развязывался, исчезая, узел привычного недовольства и гнева. Личные отношения у Персиваля не задавались. Никто из редких его увлечений, которые он себе позволял, не мог остаться ни в его сердце, ни в приемной дольше чем на полчаса.

Грейвз остановил секретаря, готовую уже перейти в атаку, одним движением ладони.

— Идите, Мария, — и шагнул к Скамандеру. Двух слов хватило, чтобы Ньют поднял голову от записей, и на лице его отразилось такая радость, что в удовольствии от встречи сомневаться не вышло. В груди лопнула последняя веревка горя.

— Вы свободны на этот вечер, — возмущение, которое отчетливо проявлялось в каждом шуршащем движении секретаря, сменилось удивленной тишиной.

— Где ты был? — Персиваль без церемоний подсел на диван, не давая Ньюту спустить ноги на пол, заставляя остаться в привычной, домашней позе, такой неприемлемой и непристойно уютной в официальном помещении.

— В Танзании, на Молукских островах, на Суматре, в Новой Зеландии, Перу, Ботсване... — перечисление страны за страной страной успокаивающе действовало, словно каждая из них давала Скамандеру право слишком долго быть далеко от Персиваля.

— Три недели? — вопрос прозвучал недовольно и чересчур мягко, так, что пришлось закашляться, перебивая почти жалобные ноты, не предназначенные для чужих ушей. Пусть даже таких надежных, как у Марии, его бессменного секретаря. Секретаря, на отпуск которой Грейвз списывал то, что никто из МАКУСА так и не заметил, что начальника Департамента магической безопасности подменили.

— Пришлось задержаться, извини.

Мария прошла рядом и, прежде чем открыть дверь, остановилась на секунду, давая время начальству сменить позу, сделать хоть что-то, чтобы никто из случайно проходивших по коридору не смог бы заглянуть и увидеть Грейвза в столь непристойно близком положении к нарушителю спокойствия. Но Персиваль не двинулся с места.

— Хорошего вечера. И поздравляю, — добавил он уже в спину секретарю.

— Спасибо, сэр, — дверь почти закрылась, когда из-за нее донеслось: — И вас тоже.

Персиваль, не слишком стараясь, подавил смешок, опуская ладонь на колено Ньюта.

— С чем ты ее поздравил? Она охраняла твой кабинет лучше нунду! Я собирался подождать внутри, чтобы не торчать на виду у всех...

— С юбилеем свадьбы. Она пятьдесят лет провела с Бромли, начальником финотдела МАКУСА, старым, ворчливым и самым надежным хранителем секретов на свете.

— Ого! — удивление в голосе Ньюта было почти таким, как если бы он открыл новый вид лечурок прямо на своем дереве в чемодане. — И никаких цветов или подарков от начальства?

— Я отпустил ее на полчаса раньше положенного. Ты считаешь, этого мало? — поднял брови Грейвз.

— Где же был ты? — в вопросе Ньюта не прозвучали слова «весь день», но угадать их было несложно.

— В финансовом отделе, у президента, в архиве... — перечисление звучало не так убедительно, как у Скамандера.

— Где угодно, кроме того места, где тебя ждали, — подвел итог Ньют, и Персиваль кивнул, признавая, что скрывался, оттягивая момент встречи.

— Я видел тебя утром, наверху, — улыбнулся Ньют, и в его голосе не было ни капли обиды, нетерпения или упрека. Это Грейвз уже научился отслеживать.

— Я был зол, — признал Персиваль, но рука на колене ласково двинулась к голени, сжимая ее, и обратно, подчеркивая прошедшее время.

— И прятался, как раненый василиск, — Скамандер улыбнулся с пониманием.

— Нужно было время, чтобы простить и принять опоздание. — Персиваль наклонился к Ньюту, осторожно касаясь пальцами шеи — доверчиво подставленной под его руки шеи. — Что ты просто задержался, а не исчез без следа в дальних странах.

Ньют потянулся навстречу, и конец фразы утонул в поцелуе. В следующее мгновение Грейвз понял, что лучше переместиться в кабинет. И побыстрее, потому что любой, кто попытается заглянуть в его приемную через минуту, застанет совершенно непристойную картину.

В двери щелкнул замок, Персиваль подхватил добычу на руки и прошел в гостеприимно распахнутую навстречу дверь кабинета. Под задницей Ньюта зашуршали докладные, скопившиеся за день отсутствия, и Грейвз мстительно прикинул, что там им самое место. Как гнев и обида утром, захватила его с головой волна желания обладать, подчинить непослушного, нарушившего обещание вернуться как можно скорее Ньюта.

— Разве три недели — это скорее? Как ты мог так долго не появляться? — упрек все-таки вырвался, и Персиваль постарался закрыть его поцелуем, загладить касаниями жадных ладоней под рубашкой, которая расстегивалась сама по себе, чтобы сорваться с Ньюта, следом за пиджаком и жилеткой, в беспорядке лежавшими на полу.

— Нужно было все подготовить... — шепот Ньюта утихал, когда он касался лба, волос Персиваля поцелуями, — найти все ингредиенты, собрать... — он судорожно вздохнул, когда Грейвз, не используя магию, взялся за пояс брюк, погладил сквозь плотную ткань член и расстегнул пуговицы, проникая пальцами ближе к телу, касаясь напряженной плоти под трикотажем белья.

— Ты рад меня видеть, — усмехнулся Грейвз, продолжая настойчиво гладить, впился поцелуем в шею любовника.

— Рад? — руки Ньюта под пиджаком гладили спину сквозь рубашку, — рад так, что если ты продолжишь, долго не продержусь.

— Тогда держись за меня, — и Персиваль обхватил пальцами член Ньюта сквозь белье, продолжая гладить все более настойчиво, выделяя головку, обводя по контуру, придавливая, нажимая подушечкой большого пальца на уздечку, чуть подрачивая в такт движениям остальных пальцев.

Ньют откинулся назад и тяжело застонал, кончая. Под пальцами Персиваля расползалось мокрое пятно. Он запустил ладонь под белье, собирая густую жидкость, и тут же провел ниже, между податливо разведенных ног, к ягодицам, смазывая пространство между ними, залезая пальцем в тугое отверстие. Штаны со Ньюта сползали сами, послушные беспалочковой магии.

— Ты снова такой тесный... даже не играл сам с собой? Не думал обо мне? — Грейвз запустил в горячее тепло палец и едва заметно поводил им, с наслаждением ощущая, как сжимается вокруг мышцы.

— Думал... — Ньют вздохнул и еще шире развел ноги, открываясь для Персиваля. Зашуршали бумаги, со стола покатилось пресс-папье, кружка, еще какая-то мелочь — и все смело вихрем на пол. Отвлекаться на посторонние звуки категорически не хотелось. Слушать стоны Ньюта, просьбы, вздохи — да; то, как будет со стыдным звуком врываться в тело член — вот что ему было нужно. Три недели были заняты бумагой и шорохом пера, пришло время плоти и стонов.


	3. Chapter 3

В чемодан Грейвз спускался не в первый раз. Высокое, тесное помещение подсобки было знакомо Персивалю лучше, чем остальное пространство зверинца: стены в три ряда завешаны безусловно необходимыми Ньюту инструментами; единственный стол-верстак уставлен флаконами, ступками, горшками с цветущей ерундой, с потолка свисает гербарий из десятков собранных во всех концах света растений. Лестница может выдержать вес двоих, особенно если ее заранее укрепить заклинанием; на край стола, если скинуть доску для рубки мяса, как раз умещается задница Ньюта, а защелка удержит дверь закрытой, даже если вбивать в нее Скамандера со всей страстью, забыв о хлипких на вид стенах. Бывал Персиваль и за порогом. Конечно, куда реже, чем внутри хижины, чтобы иметь возможность честно сказать, что не в курсе, кого из животных на этот раз прячет Ньют в чемодане.

Сегодня он был готов взглянуть на загоны и промолчать, но Ньют притормозил у двери и повернулся, приложил ладонь к ткани жилетки.

— Подожди секунду, — на руку к Скамандеру спланировал черный шелковый шарф.

Ньют пропустил его между пальцев, сворачивая в узкую полосу, и протянул руки к Персивалю.

— Закрой глаза, — попросил он.

— Ужин втемную? — догадался Грейвз. Входить к зверью с завязанными глазами не хотелось. Но показать Ньюту недоверие было еще хуже. В конце концов... обитателей чемодана он не испугается. Пусть они его боятся! Персиваль шагнул навстречу и закрыл глаза.

То ли шарф был зачарован, то ли в подсобке слишком мало света, но когда Персиваль для проверки приоткрыл глаза — все равно ничего не увидел. Едва слышный скрип — отворилась дверь, и лавина звуков и запахов хлынула вместе с теплом солнечных лучей. Значит, хижина была зачарована от звуков, чтобы какофония не прорывалась наружу каждый раз, когда Скамандер открывает чемодан. Или виноват обостренный из-за временной слепоты слух? Судя по морю запахов, которые привлекли внимание Грейвза впервые за все посещения, на зрение он привык полагаться куда больше, чем на остальные чувства.

Тепло ладони, легшей на запястье левой руки, и слово «пойдем!» заставили его сделать первый шаг, высоко задирая ногу. Где-то впереди был порог и, насколько Персиваль помнил, он был довольно высоким.

— Там пандус, можешь идти спокойно, — Ньют обнял за пояс. Шаг за шагом они спустились по наклонным доскам, под ногами скрипнул песок, подошва скользнула на мягкой кочке, вероятно, по траве. Грейвз остановился. Лавина звуков, запахов и ощущений не думала затихать. Все вокруг жило, наполняло пространство неожиданными вскриками и шорохами. Вдоль щеки скользнуло что-то мягкое, не то крыло, не то пузырь с одной из водных тварей, которых Персиваль видел в прошлый раз... Идти вперед не хотелось.

— Хочешь привыкнуть? Я буду рядом, в пяти шагах.

Он кивнул, благодарный за то, что Ньют понял и не торопит. Шорох шагов по песку быстро затих, и неподалеку тонко звякнул фарфор, хороший китайский фарфор, потом нож застучал по дереву, резко пахнуло размятыми травами — не нужно было смотреть, чтобы вспомнить, как Ньют сминает в пальцах чабрец и тимьян, эти запахи и звуки были привычными, он отлично освоился на кухне в доме Персиваля.

Другие запахи и звуки тревожили куда больше. Резкий порыв ветра справа принес запах мускуса и негромкий рык, левее, из-за хижины, несло теплом и влагой, а едва слышный шелест, должно быть, издавал рунеспур, окопавшийся в пещере. Грейвз вздрогнул, когда чуть выше колена его прихватили чьи-то пальцы, но вовремя вспомнил, что камуфлори он не увидел бы и без повязки, если бы тот не пожелал познакомится поближе в первый же визит, взобравшись на колени. Тогда Ньют со смехом сказал, что почти ревнует, и Персиваль не стал снимать серую тварь с колен, хотя волосы на его костюме появлялись еще целую неделю.

Дугал постоял рядом, коснулся тонкими пальцами ладони, тоже приглашая идти за собой, но, не дождавшись ответного движения, исчез. Солнце светило прямо в лицо, значит, большой степной вольер, в котором недавно еще резвился выводок чупакабр, был впереди. Негромкого скулежа и ворчания, возни малышей не слышно. Или они укрылись в скалах, или Ньют отвез семью в Мексику, где местные наверняка премного благодарны за новую порцию чудовищ.

Тонкий, хорошо знакомый звук, словно кто-то задел стопку галеонов, и золото поехало, рассыпаясь и падая — на золото же. Гнездо ниффлера-хитрюги, чуть ближе, справа. Наверняка решил перепрятать пару монет, увидев гостя. Если покопаться у него в гнезде как следует, может, и пара запонок, канувших в лету с месяц назад, найдется. Хотя Ньют такую мелочность не одобрит. Впрочем, если подойти к делу с умом, влететь может и твари.

Не так давно между Грейвзом и нифлером установился вооруженный нейтралитет, но отъезд Скамандера наверняка нарушил хрупкий баланс. Тварь строила из себя верного питомца и норовила провести как можно больше времени у Ньюта за пазухой, под пальто. Грейвз же был не прочь как можно чаще вытряхивать Ньюта из верхней одежды, а еще лучше — из остальной тоже.

Еще правее то и дело раздавался групповой топот, словно десятки лап одновременно перемещались на небольшое расстояние по скале. В той стороне жили лунные тельцы, народец бесхитростный и мирный, они то и дело попадали в ловушки не-мажеских фермеров, и Ньют привозил из очередной поездки пару-другую новых бедолаг. Подлечивал, выпускал на волю обратно в поля, чтобы тут же обеспечить чемодан новой партией.

Теперь, когда картина со звуками и запахами была воссоздана, Персиваль мог ориентироваться в пространстве. Ньют действительно был неподалеку, он кипятил что-то всего в пяти шагах, рядом с большим камнем, на котором частенько готовил или раскладывал пищу для питомцев. Еще одно странное ощущение, которое пряталось под гамом и писком, запахом сена и резкими криками отвлекло Грейвза. Новый вал ощущений проступал, выходил на первый план, и через секунду он едва не обозвал себя болваном, поняв, что именно чувствует.

Все звери Скамандера были волшебными, все загоны и вольеры удерживались и регулировали климат заклинаниями, чемодан был опутан сетями трансфигурационных чар и сам по себе был образован сетью трансформаций. Сосредоточься Персиваль на магической стороне сразу — увидел бы куда более полную картину, чем когда смотрел глазами.

Он привык считывать и использовать магический фон на работе, но прежде не рассматривал чемодан Ньюта с этой точки зрения. И, очевидно, напрасно. Тут было много интересного.

Настолько много, что Грейвз с усилием удержался от того, чтобы провести полную проверку чемодана, не составляя список тайников. Пришлось выдохнуть и на пару минут сосредоточится на простом и близком — на Ньюте, которого сейчас и с закрытыми глазами было отлично видно: спокойный, сосредоточенный ореол магии, без всплесков или искр, его окружали мелкие светящиеся разными оттенками огоньки. Похоже, блюда, которые он готовил и продукты сами по себе содержали магию. Прозрачная с синими тонами тень, только что стащившая один из огней — Дугал. Да и остальных животных теперь было видно, магическая картина чемодана обрела краски и формы. Словно сперва он смотрел на одно из полотен импрессионистов с близкого расстояния, а затем отошел — и с каждым шагом яркие мазки обретали все больше смысла, становились понятными и живыми.

Еще минуту Грейвз провел, размышляя, насколько Ньют должен был доверять ему, если не просто позволил спуститься в чемодан, зная, что может увидеть здесь глава Департамента магической безопасности, но и сам поспособствовал тому, чтобы тайное стало явным. Если бы не завязанные глаза, Персиваль вряд ли стал бы пользоваться магическим зрением.

С другой стороны, он бы совершенно точно боролся с собой, пытаясь не совать нос во все уголки, и это здорово осложнило бы ему жизнь. Осложнило им. Конфликт служебного и личного — не то, что Грейвз мог легко простить или позволить себе. То, что Ньют раскрылся перед ним так легко, допуская в самые сокровенные уголки души... Пожалуй это было как признание, словно пустили в сердце. Думать об этом было больно, чувства поднимались за грань дозволенного, были слишком сильны и важны, чтобы переживать их сейчас. Да и времени, потраченного на все эти прозрения, ушло куда больше, чем он выделил себе на то, чтобы привыкнуть к временной слепоте. Так что Персиваль пообещал себе подумать об этом завтра. Шагнул к Ньюту, еще раз и еще — пока не оказался рядом.

— Все в порядке? — прикосновение к локтю было в духе «я рядом, я тебя слышу и чувствую».

— Да, все отлично. — Персиваль шагнул, следуя за рукой и опустился на... стул, когда Ньют мягко надавил на плечо.

— Если повязка мешает, можно...

— Пока не надо, — эксперимент оказался занятным. Слишком занятным, пожалуй, Грейвз был не готов прекратить его прямо сейчас.

— Хорошо, — в голосе Ньюта чувствовалась радость и... удовольствие, гордость? Это было смешно — гордиться им, магом с огромным опытом и высоким положением, всего лишь из-за того, что он согласился закрыть глаза — но все равно приятно. На бедро легла ладонь, Персиваль по привычке опустил взгляд вниз, хотя сейчас в этом не было смысла — и вздрогнул, заглянув в огромные синие глаза Дугала. Разве их можно увидеть не только обычным зрением? Они встретились взглядом лишь на секунду, и камуфлори снова превратился в неприметный голубоватый силуэт.  


— Дугал, что ты видел?

Вопрос был излишним, ведь камуфлори не говорил, но Персивалю тоже стало интересно, ведь у Дугала наверняка было видение. Но тот уже исчез, ушел к себе в гнездо. Персиваль наткнулся на еще один невидимый взгляд, оценивающий, опытный, почти хищный интерес, и привычно бросил в ответ вызов. Интерес тут же сменился нарочитым безразличием, но было ясно: поединок между Грейвзом и ниффлером лишь отложен на время. 

— Что ж, начнем! Попробуй это!

Персиваль устроился поудобнее. Отсутствие зрения не мешало чувствовать мир чемодана и его обитателей, воспринимать Ньюта, но с едой возникла неожиданная трудность — окружающее чувствовалось слишком сильно и забивало вкус, ощущение текстуры и даже едва заметную, но все-таки ощутимую магию блюд.

— Я не...

— Если трудно, давай снимем повязку, — мягко прикоснулся к затылку Ньют.

— Это нечестно.

— Дело же не в том, чтобы выиграть, а в том, чтобы тебе было хорошо.

— Ньют... — Персиваль зажмурился, когда мягкая ткань сползла с глаз. — Так тоже неправильно.

— Почему?

Мягкий смешок помог представить, как Ньют улыбается, и солнце, теплые лучи которого грели кожу, скользит по скулам в веснушках, запутывается в отросших волосах.

— Здесь действуют мои правила, Персиваль. Я меняю их, как хочу.

И правда, Ньют улыбался, а солнце светилось в волосах. Правдой было и то, что Ньют сидел на столе, прямо рядом с пиалами, в которых были сервированы странные блюда. Персиваль не очень хотел видеть даже такую аппетитную задницу рядом с едой, а также вон то розоватое странное желе овальной формы, несколько напоминавшее огурец. Да только было поздно. Палочки подхватили кусок этого самого огурца и поднесли к губам, пришлось зажмуриться и открыть рот... А впрочем, вкус был не так уж плох. Если не видеть, и забыть, что это было — то даже очень хорош!

Персиваль открыл глаза и взглянул на Ньюта. Тот смотрел спокойно, но с интересом.

— Очень даже. Интересно.

— Ага, — выдохнул тот с облегчением. — Тут и правда есть штуки... Которые легче попробовать, если не знаешь, как они выглядят.

— И много таких?

— Еще парочка или чуть больше...

— Если ты можешь их есть, то и я смогу.

— Уверен?

— Меня больше волнует то, что ты сидишь на столе! — Персиваль склонил голову.

— Вчера я сидел на твоем рабочем столе, и это тебя не смущало.

— Да, но...

— Это мой стол, и я тебя приглашаю, садись, — Ньют похлопал по камню рядом.

И правда, места на огромном валуне было достаточно и для двоих, и для еды. Шершавая поверхность, нагретая солнцем, была ничуть не хуже ресторанных стульев. Поднять на нее ноги Персиваль так и не решился, но сидеть было уютно. Удобно, как и пробовать один за другим разноцветные кусочки еды, разложенные по небольшим сосудам и пиалам причудливой формы. Брать еду палочкам оказалось непросто, но он быстро освоился.

В итоге есть неведомое и болтать, сидя на столе, о странах, знакомых только по международным форумам, и о местах вовсе неслыханных, оказалось просто и приятно. Наверное, если отправиться в дорогу с правильным попутчиком, и сами дальние страны окажутся ничего. Или хорошими. Возможно, отличными. Ему даже не нужно оправданий или обоснований — отпуска за прошедшие годы накопилось столько, что хватит на пару лет путешествий.

За пару лет все, конечно, изменится... Но изменится и он сам. Медленно, шаг за шагом, вылезет из окаменевшей скорлупы, отмокнет в сотнях вод разных рек и океанов, высохнет под солнцем на далеких островах и в горных долинах, и окажется... Собой, но другим. Не попробовать ли?

Персиваль с неодобрением покосился на босые ступни Ньюта. Очень аккуратные, чистые, ухоженные пальцы, светлая, нежная кожа, он все еще помнил прикосновения, которые сводили с ума... но все равно, даже на каменном столе они смотрелись неуместно.

— Я могу соблюдать правила, — заверил его Ньют. Перехватил взгляд и со вздохом принялся выпрямлять ноги, спуская вниз. — Иногда.

Персиваль положил ладонь на коленку, останавливая.

— Я могу примириться с нарушениями... Иногда.

— Ты можешь попробовать иногда и сам нарушить, — слова, сказанные в пространство, вернулись эхом от скал.

— Как сейчас, — кивнул Персиваль.

— Поедем со мной?

Неожиданное предложение выбило из колеи, несмотря на то, что он думал об этом сам. Одно дело подумать — и совсем другое получить предложение. Оставить Нью-Йорк? Тысячи обязательных дел и вдвое больше тех, что уже опостылели, но все равно были необходимыми, из которых состояла вся его жизнь? Персиваль балансировал на краю пропасти, решаясь.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо? Правда? — Ньют наклонился вперед, заглядывая в лицо. — Ты согласился?

— Да.

— Безо всяких условий? Просто — «Да», и все?

— У меня четверть века не было отпуска. Не навсегда... Но я хотел бы отправится с тобой, посмотреть на мир. Особенно если покажешь, каким его видишь ты.

— Мерлин... — Ньют не сразу нашел, что сказать, и потянулся с поцелуем.

Спустя долгий миг, когда руки уже были заняты неспешными ласками, а пара пиал бесшумно покатилась по земле, он нашел силы оторваться на секунду и спросить:

— А что ты поставил условием в споре?

— Неважно, — Персиваль отправил остатки посуды с едой левитировать на землю под его присмотром, а не в силу гравитации.

— И все-таки?

— Ты выиграл, тебе и условия ставить.

— Я серьезно...

— И я тоже. — Персиваль взял руку Ньюта в ладони, — ты выиграл чисто, два из двух. Даже три.

То ли солнце в чемодане начало клонится к закату, то ли у Ньюта и правда зарозовели щеки. Персиваль предпочел бы второй вариант, смущать ему нравилось, реакция казалась не только милой, но и весьма возбуждающей.

Настолько, что он почти забыл о том, какое именно условие поставил бы сам.

— Это... не очень честно.

Возражение было справедливым, но хотелось, чтобы сейчас все было по его, Персиваля, желанию.

— Может быть, но я так хочу. Что я должен сделать?

Ньют улыбнулся. Дернул плечом. Смутился.

— Говори.

— Думал, это помогло бы тебе измениться, чуть-чуть... — голос Ньюта упал до шепота.

— И что это должно быть?

— Ты и так изменился. Раньше ты бы не решился ни на ужин вслепую, ни сесть на стол, ни — тем более — поехать со мной, даже не спрашивая куда.

— Какая разница, если я все равно не видел того, что видишь ты, даже если и был где-либо, по делам?

— Тем более, — Ньют подвинулся ближе, так, чтобы было очень удобно сидеть обнявшись и смотреть на закат.

— Скажи мне, — мазнул по кончику розового уха губами Персиваль.

— Тебе не понравится.

— Наверняка.

— Ты будешь ворчать.

— И не один раз.

— И раздражаться.

— Ты к этому привыкнешь.

— Может быть...

И все-таки это снова была улыбка.

— Так все же. Назови условие.

Ньют посмотрел на Персиваля, прищурился, и со вздохом произнес:

— Отрасти бороду.

Затянувшееся молчание было ему ответом.

— Мерлин, но зачем?! — прорвало наконец Грейвза.

— Я же говорил!

— Кому нравится сдохший кусок меха на подбородке?!

— Тебе — точно нет.

— На меня будут смотреть, как на сумасшедшего!

— У них не будет времени привыкнуть, ты же собирался уехать.

— Она будет меня бесить!

— Ты к этому привыкнешь.

— Я не нравлюсь тебе, как есть?

— Нравишься, очень, — Ньют потянулся поцеловать, коснулся губами щеки, потому что Персиваль отвернулся, немного, ровно настолько, чтобы показать недовольство, и тут же пожалеть об этом.

— Тогда зачем?

— Я же говорил, что это глупое желание...

— И?

— Чтобы ты поменялся. Чуть-чуть. Попробовал новое.

— Я и так собираюсь пробовать новое. Каждый день.

— Тогда борода не обязательна.

— Хм... — Персиваль снова обнял Ньюта и задумался. Может, будет не так и плохо, как кажется. Если внутренние перемены будут происходить постепенно, неплохо будет обозначить их внешним маркером. Может быть, так все пройдет лучше. И его не станут узнавать в других городах... — Ладно.

— Ладно?

— Но тогда... — он замялся, ставить условие, когда проиграл — неправильно, но раз уж он становится нарушителем, то почему бы нет? — Тогда и ты подумай, выполнить ли мое.

— Какое? — улыбнулся Ньют так открыто, что Персиваль понял — вряд ли что-то станет помехой.

— Ты спрячешься под трибуной во время годового отчета, который мне придется прочитать перед отъездом. Без этого выступления Серафина меня не отпустит, — качнул головой, отметая все возражения Персиваль.

— И? — голос Ньюта упал на пару нот, он уже догадался, но условие все равно нужно было произнести вслух, иначе удовольствие не то.

— И отсосешь мне.

— О, да!

Энтузиазм Ньюта, как всегда поражал.

— Мерлин, не верю, что мы говорим об этом вслух!

— А я — что ты со мной поедешь.

— Все меняется, рано или поздно.

— Иногда — в лучшую сторону, — Ньют положил голову на плечо Персиваля.

— Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть...

Со стороны хижины открывался прекрасный вид. Лучший, по мнению Дугала. Он совпадал с тем, что камуфлори видел совсем недавно.

На большом камне, на фоне заката, два силуэта слились в один.


End file.
